Harry Potter and the Black Sword
by kawaii
Summary: Harry is in his fifth year, and Voldemort is after him. (what's new!)
1. A Strange Visit

Harry Potter and The Black Sword

Harry Potter and The Black Sword

_

Chapter 1

_ **

A Strange Visit

** _Hey, this is my second fanfic, but my first sucked! You can check it out yourself! Well, I hope you like this one! Please review! I would love some or your input!   
  
Disclaimer: All Characters are property of J.K. Rowling and The WB. The plot is mine. Please, ask permission before using any of my ideas.   
  
Intro: This story takes place in Harry's fifth year. The Lord Voldemort has just regained power. Harry is now at the Dursley's. _

***  
Harry sat silently, watching the gray, cloudy sky. He was holding a letter in hand, a letter in thick yellow parchment with the familiar green ink. He had waited a whole month for news from Dumbledore. The letter had finally came, but not bearing good news. He played with it in his hands for a while, before heading to his desk and putting it on a pile of other envelopes, all containing different letters from friends back at Hogwarts. But, none contained the information he desperately wanted, he wanted to know what was happening in the fight against Lord Voldemort. Right after the rise of the Dark Lord, Harry was sent home, since it was the safest place for him. Not even Ron, his best friend, knew anything about it. All information concerning Voldemort were classified as "Top-Secret". Only the people working for Dumbledore knew anything, and had made a vow of silence. If any of them spoke a word, they would be automatically sent to Azkaban, the wizard prison. But, Harry did have a special right to know, since he had witnessed and non-willingly participated in the Rise of the Dark Lord. Harry was now sitting on his bed, staring absentmindedly at the door. He suddenly got up, walked to his desk and took the letter. He then went back to his bed to open it. The letter read:   
  
_ Dear Harry,   
I know you have been waiting patiently this last month for news about our fight against Lord Voldemort. I write to you, bearing bad news. The Lord has enormous power, and has gathered all the supporters he could get. We have had trouble finding people to fight against him, since everyone is either scared to fight him, or are fighting with him. It is amazing what people will do for a little power. I know you are probably tired of hearing this, but you ** must ** stay where you are. We cannot bring you with us, for now. We have put wards around your house. I have also performed the Fidelius Charm, so the Dark Lord will not be able to find you. I cannot tell you who your Secret-Keeper is, in case this letter gets intercepted. That is all the information I can give you. I shall be in touch with you soon. Stay strong.   
Sincerely,   
Dumbledore_   
  
Harry stared blankly at the letter for a moment. He then put the letter back in the envelope, and put it on his night table. He then took a piece of parchment and his quill and wrote to his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, explaining Dumbledore's letter. He whistled and his Snowy White owl, Hedwig, appeared. He tied the two letters to her paw, gave her a bit of owl feed as she nibbled his ear, and Harry finally sent her through the window. He watched her fly away in the distance until all he could see was a very small dot. Harry walked out of his room, down the stairs, through the kitchen and outside in the backyard. He just sat there on the garden bench, thinking. Thinking about all sorts of things. He thought of his best friend Ron, who he also considered his brother. He thought of his other best friend, Hermione Granger, and how much he missed her. He missed Ron, but he missed Hermione in another sort of way, in a way Harry had never felt before. He contemplated why he felt like that for a moment and decided that it was only his mind playing tricks. He then processed all the information he had read in the letter he had just received. All of a sudden, two big yellow spots appeared in the garden hedge.   
  
"DOBBY!!" Harry yelled, running towards the hedge.  
  
But, it wasn't Dobby the house-elf.   
  
Harry stuck his arms in the hedge to take the little creature, but immediately took them out, screaming in pain. The creature had bitten him, and now there was blood all over Harry. A very high-pitched cackle was heard. Harry quickly grabbed a stick and hit the creature, so it bounced into view. It was in fact not Dobby, it was an Erlking, a small elfish creature that likes to eat little children. Harry then grabbed a bag and threw on top of the Erkling, to trap it. The little critter was screaming and jumping up and down. Harry tied the bag to a small tree and then spoke to the Erkling.   
  
"What do you want from me?" asked Harry.   
  
"I was ordered to bring you to the Forest of The Black Sword" replied the little creature.   
  
"The what??" asked Harry.   
  
"The Forest of The Black Sword"   
  
"And what is that supposed to be?"   
  
"It is where my master lives, and where you shall die!"   
  
"Oh really, well, doesn't really look like you succeeded in capturing me now does it?"   
  
"Oh, you shall see! Maybe not today, but, more shall be back, and my Master shall have his revenge!!"   
  
And with that, the Erkling disappeared with a very loud 'pop'.   
  
Now, this gave something else for Harry to think about. He ran up to his room, ignoring his Aunt Petunia's questions about the noise outside. He picked up a quill and some parchment and began to write once again, but this time to Dumbledore. He explained all about his Erlking encounter. 

***   
I hope you liked this chapter. I'll start working on the second one soon. Please review, I need your input.   
  
**Next Chapter:** Love, and lot's of it!(no not **sex**, I said love!). lol. Maybe some Voldy. Ron and Hermione are definitely there!


	2. Uneasy Thoughts

Harry Potter and The Black Sword

Harry Potter and The Black Sword

_

Chapter 2

_ **

Uneasy Thoughts

** Ron was sitting in his living room, reading a letter he had just received from Harry. He stared at the letter with a look of total surprise. Even though his dad was in Dumbledore's "inner-circle", he didn't have the slightest idea what was happening, since his dad was sworn to secrecy. His father came in, and asked what was wrong.   
  
"Nothing, nothing at all dad! Why?" replied Ron   
  
"I don't know. You look in shock. What's that you're reading?"   
  
"Oh, this, Ron pointed to his letter, well...it's...just a letter from..., Ron thought hard of someone that wouldn't raise suspicion, Hermione! She just wanted to tell me about a book she read. Yes, that's it!"   
  
"Oh, ok, have fun reading!" his father joked, and walked to the kitchen.   
  
'That was close!' thought Ron. So he got up and ran to his room, where he could have some privacy.   
  
He sat at his desk reading and re-reading the letter. He just couldn't believe it. He couldn't understand why he couldn't believe it. It was totally believable. It was a known fact that You Know Who wanted Harry killed, but Ron had no idea how fast he could gather supporters. It looked very bad indeed for their side. His main fear was that The Dark Lord regained total control in the Wizarding World and the Muggle World. It would be total chaos. There was a knock at the door. The sound of his father's voice and the voice of a girl he knew all too well could be heard. Ron jumped off his bed and ran to the front door where Hermione was standing, broom in hand, talking to Mr. Weasley. She smiled at the sight of Ron and gave him a huge hug. She had missed him and Harry so much, especially Harry. Ron on the other hand, was more than just happy to see Hermione. She had been on his mind since they left the Platform Nine and three-quarters. They had written to each other frequently throughout the summer, but Ron desperately wanted to see her. The fact was Ron was in love with Hermione, and he knew it. It had been a while he had contemplated with the idea, but he didn't actually realized it till this last year at Hogwarts. He was overcome with a big wave jealousy when he had seen her with Victor Krum and when he invited her over the summer. And when they had been tied up underwater for the second task, he had been overwhelmed with nervousness that he had only felt one other time in his life, when Ginny, his sister, had been captured and put into the Chamber of Secrets. Love, for him, was such an odd feeling. Of course he loved his family, but that was platonic love. What he felt for Hermione, was real love. And he hated to admit it, but he was crazy jealous of Harry and the relation Hermione and he had together. How he wished he could have that close of a relationship, but, Hermione always seemed to push away. He didn't know why. He sometimes spent hours looking at them [Harry and Hermione] talking and laughing, as if they were an old couple talking about the good old days. He was never able to get that close to Hermione, and he had no idea why. Of course, Ron loved Harry very much, but, he could never overcome his jealousy. Harry always had everything. Everything but, of course, a family. That's what kept Ron's mind straight. Harry had never known his family, while he had four brothers, a sister and his two parents alive, and a lot more relatives. Harry had none of this. The only two things close enough to call family was Sirius and Ron. What kind of friend was he, being jealous of Harry. Harry, who had suffered all those loses, who had to make adult decisions at a very young age, and who had to deal with the whole world watching his every moves. Ron felt so bad about his feelings of jealousy, but, he couldn't deny the fact that they were there. All Ron could do was stand beside Harry and support him.   
  
Ron invited Hermione to come in, took her bags, and walked up to the spare room where Hermione would stay.   
  
"Sorry I didn't write before coming, I just recieved a letter from Harry, and, I needed to talk to someone." said Hermione.   
  
"No, no, don't worry about it. We don't mind a bit. I got a letter too, and I think it's the same as yours. So, what do you think about it?"   
  
"Right now, I don't know what to think! I'm so nervous for him, I can't stop thinking about him, and I feel totally useless."   
  
"Well, we can't do anything, can we?"   
  
"There has to be something we can do. Harry was always there for us! I'm not even sure I would be alive today if it wasn't for him."   
  
"Same thing here. We have to find something to do. But, we have to stay low, I don't want anyone, especially not my dad, to find out we're planning something. Let's go up to my room, where we can elaborate a plan of action."   
  
They walked three more sets of stairs before landing in front of Ron's room. They entered the familiar orange room, where the players of the Chuddley Cannons we're all smiling and waving at them. Ron took out a chair for Hermione, and pulled one for himself and set them in front of his window. They sat for a while, nobody saying anything. Finally, Hermione broke the awkward silence.   
  
"There's something I have to tell you. It's only natural you should know." Hermione said, in a sort of shy tone.   
  
"What is it?" Ron ask, trying to hide the anticipation in his voice. 'Is this it, is she going to tell me she loves me too!' Ron thought. His heart was pounding like a drum.   
  
"Well, the thing is...you know the Secret-Keeper Harry talked about in the letter? Well, I know who it is."   
  
"Oh, Ron tried to hide the deception in his voice, yeah? Who?"   
  
"It's...me." replied Hermione.   
  
"Really? I never would of thought of that!" said Ron, in a would-be-happy tone. What he was showing on the outside and what he was feeling inside were totally different. This just added to his despair. 'Why her, why not me!' Ron asked himself.   
  
"Yes, I was really surprised when Dumbledore asked me. But of course, I couldn't say no, I'd do anything for Harry. I was actually quite honored to be Harry's Secret-Keeper " Hermione replied.   
  
'I'd do anything for Harry!, Ron thought, anything for Harry, but not for me!'   
  
Ron shook his head to take that thought out of his head.   
  
"Why are you shaking your head?" asked Hermione.   
"Oh, nothing, I just...don't feel very good. I think I drank a bit too much butterbeer last night!" joked Ron.   
They both bursted out laughing.   
All thoughts of Hermione loving Harry we're drawn out of Ron's head. He went downstairs to get two butterbeers and left Hermione alone in his room, to think.   
  
'Oh, I hope Harry's okay! Why wouldn't he be, he's well protected! Unless...no, he wouldn't do that! Well, he's done it before! Oh, I hope not!'   
  
Hermione was hoping Harry didn't decide to go out by himself to find Voldemort himself. Harry always assured the others safety before his own. He was very brave.   
  
At that moment, Ron came in with two butterbeers in hand, and a plate of different cookies and cakes his mother made. He set them on a small table beside the two chairs. The talked and laughed while eating and drinking. Ron was for the first time in a long time, happy.   
  
***   
There, another chapter done! I tried doing a little longer, but I felt that this was a good time to end it! I hope you liked it! I know I said there was going to be more Erklings and Voldy, but, I couldn't fit them in!! Sorry! Maybe next chapter!   
  
**Next Chapter: I'll try to write in some more Erklings, and Voldy! Maybe some more Ron and Hermione!! Will she make up her mind!! Will Ron quit being jealous. Is Harry going to find out what the forest of the Black Sword is!!! Stay tuned!!  
  
  
****_Please Review!_**


	3. The Forest of the Black Sword

Harry Potter and The Black Sword

Harry Potter and The Black Sword

_

Chapter 3

_ **

The Forest of the Black Sword

** It was very dark, this far in the forest, in the Black Sword Forest. A little group of Erklings were sitting around a small campfire, getting drunk. They passed their bottles of Fire Whisky and laughed as Ivory told the story of when he "met" Harry Potter.   
"...then he said "the what??" Ivory said. Then they all burst out laughing.   
"How stupid humans are!, said Ugo, another small Erkling, The other day, me was walking in bush, and little girl wanted to play with me! But, me eat little girl. She don't want to play no more!"   
They talked about the stupidity of humans for a while until they all fell asleep. It was about 10pm when a crackling noise was heard. One of the Erklings, Tofu, awoke.   
"Who walks in the Forest of the Black Sword?!"screamed the little Erkling.   
"Who..who are you?" replied the voice of Neville Longbottom.   
"No..no! The question is...who are you!" played Tofu.   
"My name is...Neville" replied the quivering voice.   
"Well hello Neville, my my, you do sound tasty!" said Tofu, smacking his lips.   
A small, high pitched, petrified scream was heard. The Erkling laughed and laughed. He then ran out, grabbed Neville, and in an instant, Neville was tied to a tree with a small circle of Erklings around him.   
"What do you want from me?" asked a sobbing Neville.   
"No, what do you want from us?! Why do you come in our forest little fat boy!"   
"I ... I ... I don't know! I was walking in the woods behind my house and found myself here. I want to go hoooooooommmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeee!!" cried Neville   
"Calm down little boy! Hummm, me see you before. Yes...yes, said Yugo, circling Neville, you know Harry Potter! Me see you with him! Oh, me have idea! You bring letter to Mr Potter, and we let you go home. Do you agree?"   
"Yes, anything to get me back home!"   
"Here, give this to Harry Potter! If you do not, we shall see you again...soon! No, go off!" said Yugo the Erkling as he gave a letter to Neville.   
Neville ran and ran as far away as possible from the cackling sound. He didn't stop running(and tripping!) until he got out of the forest. He found himself in the middle of a deserted street. No house nor human could be found anywhere. Neville sat down in the street and started to cry. He got up, tied up his shoes, buckled up his cloak and started to walk, following the winding street. He walked for two hours until he go to a little village called Aylmer. He looked at his money pouch, to see if he had any money. Lucky for him, he still had a couple of Galleons left from is shopping he did in Diagon Alley that day. He stopped in at a little inn to eat, he was starving. While eating his fish & chips, he took out the letter Yugo had given him. It said:   
  
_Dear Mr. Potter,   
You may have escaped us the first time, but we will be prepared the next time. Our master is very mad! If you do not come willingly, then we shall use force! We shall see you soon Mr. Potter.   
**Ivory the Erkling   
The Forest of the Black Sword**_   
  
Neville gasped at the letter. 'I have to help Harry!' thought Neville, with more courage than he actually felt.   
"Do you want anything else dear?" asked a kind old lady.   
"What? Oh..no. Thank you." replied Neville, smiling.   
"I'll be back with your bill"   
While Neville was waiting, he suddenly realized he was in a muggle place, so they would want muggle money, but he only had wizard money. He got up and ran from the inn, the little witch screaming behind her counter. Neville ran and ran and didn't stop for about thirty minutes, until he ran out of breath. He looked around and realized he had no idea where he was. Where could he go, he only had wizard money. Neville looked at his watch, it was almost midnight. He sat on the side of the road, and was starting to get very sleepy, and very scared. He could hear owls, and other night creatures. Flocks of bats were flying around. He got up and went into the field, took out his cloak, laid himself down, and fell asleep, crying.   
  
  
  
Ok, so there wasn't any Voldemort! I couldn't fit him in. But, I did put in more Erklings! Stay tuned for the next chapter!   
**Next Chapter**: I'm not going to say anything, because I am not sure myself!


End file.
